


Furballs

by PubLeeSher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Both the cats and the story, F/M, Kylo is a cat - Freeform, Rey is a cat, Reylo - Freeform, bb-9e is a human, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PubLeeSher/pseuds/PubLeeSher
Summary: Moving into his new home, Kylo hears a ruckus and chooses to investigate the noise, however he did not expect to see a young feline in his bin.





	Furballs

It was an unsettling night for Kylo as he prowled through this strange new home, he wasn’t use to such small spaces, and there was a strange noise outside, but he was, however determined to conquer this new place as his own as he has done so before in the past, and all creatures shall serve him as the true ruler of this new territory.

As he turn into the master bedroom where his servant slept on his bed he notice a familiar figure on the shiny wall, as he moved closer to inspect the shape it became clearer that it was what he feared. Staring straight back at him was his old rival, its long slender body fluffed up to assert his dominance, but Kylo was having none of it, as he too was ready to assert his dominance to this intruder. His rival started to bare its teeth and twitched its tail ever so slightly, it was clear to Kylo that it was ready to pounce at any moment, as he too was ready to pounce soon and let out a warning hiss. Before this fight could escalate his servant woke up.

“Kylo, keep it down! I’m trying to get some kind of sleep!” she muttered rolling over, desperately trying to sleep.

Annoyed at his servant, Kylo leapt up on to his bed that his servant was sleeping on, and moved his way over to her head. “Listen here Nines, I will not stand for this kind of behaviour in my new domain! If I call for food, I expect food in my bowl. If I demand back scratches, I expect back scratches, and if I want to sharpen my claws on the new curtains, then I will sharpen them on the new curtains.”

Nines rolled back to look up at Kylo, “what part of I’m trying to get some sleep don’t you understand you crazy cat? Look if you want something you can wait, cause unlike you I have opposable thumbs and need to work so I can feed us both.”

Kylo didn’t argue with that, he remembered the last time Nines came home with a box of whiskers biscuits instead of his usual fancy feast meat dish. It was a horrible time, his food tasted fowl, he remembered throwing up in protest, as it seem to be the only why Nines could understand.

Kylo jumped off the bed and continued exploring every turn and corner of this new place. As he made his way into the kitchen he could hear a ruckus coming from outside. Curious, about the noise he leaped up onto the counter and quickly made his way over to the open window. Peering through the window he could see the bins that held the leftovers that Nines didn’t eat, it seems that the noise was coming from those trash cans. Almost as if the noise maker knew it was being watched its head popped out of the bin and looked straight at Kylo.

Kylo was immediately in awe of the whole situation, staring right at him was a young female feline, with what looked to be a leg of chicken in her mouth. Seeing that the on looker was no real harm to her dinner, she place the leg back down and hissed to him. “What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to feed myself! I don’t need some stuck up prince judging my every action!”

Kylo was insulted by this tone that the young feline was proclaiming. “Listen here scavenger, this is my domain now, everything from where you are sitting is mine and you are no more than an intruder. I should have my servant take care of you.”

“Your servant? They let creatures like you have servants! Clearly they chose the wrong leader! You’ve been nothing but rude to me.” The young cat proclaimed, licking the gravy off her paws.

Kylo had never heard this kind of talk from anyone, they all just listen and do what he says, but this little scavenger just threw it all back at him. He didn’t know why but this cat intrigued him. “I suppose I do need someone to clear out Nines’ trash, I don’t want racoons tearing through here, I would rather it be another cat to be honest. So what do you say scavenger? Would you like to stay?”

“Stop calling me that! My name is Rey, and I was going to stay anyway, even if you didn’t want me too. What could you even do anyway, I’m out here and you’re in there!” Rey picked up the leg that she had placed down and began to leave with her tail high in the air, telling Kylo to kiss my ass.

Kylo just watched as Rey walked away, truly hypnotised by the gracefulness and pride of her stride. “I’m Kylo!” he cried out before she leapt away, over the fence. Kylo turned back around and jumped off the counter, Rey still present in his mind. “This scavenger could be my undoing if I’m not careful,” Kylo thought out loud as he made his way over to Nines’ desk that held all of her valuable achievements, knocking one off should provide entertainment for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my first story on here. I was pondering over the fact if i should post it or not, because despite it being my first language, I suck at English. I have figured out some ways to edit my story, however it could still be improved, so if you have any tips please let me know in a constructive manner.
> 
> Let me know if you would like to see more of cat Kylo and cat Rey.
> 
> also follow me on tumblr if you would like to: http://the--publisher.tumblr.com/


End file.
